The present invention relates to a method of picture motion measurement comprising correlating two pictures to determine correlation as a function of displacement thereby to determine one or more peak correlation values corresponding to respective motion vectors. The invention also relates to apparatus for use with the above method.
A method of the above type is described in U.K. Patent Application GB 2188510A which is particularly concerned with the generation of motion vectors for television pictures. In the field of High Definition Television (HDTV) such motion vectors are conveyed with a television signal and are used to produce at a receiver an enhanced display either by assisting in producing additional lines to those in the received signal or in producing additional fields between those in the received signal. Such motion vectors are produced as a result of the correlation between two pictures and in the case of a television signal it is preferable if their location can be identified to sub-pixel accuracy.